When You Least Expect It A 'You' Fic
by OneMoreChance79
Summary: Written in the first person in the hope that you come to imagine the 'you' in the story is actually you! What happens when it seems that your world is falling apart? When love in the form of Michael Jackson comes along...will you be ready?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Exactly when did your life fall apart? You wonder this as you stroll through your neighborhood headed for the park. It all started when your ex-boyfriend Sean cheated on you with someone you _thought _was a friend.

You remember it like it just happened. You were able to come home from you business trip earlier than expected and thought it would be a great opportunity to surprise your boyfriend. He wasn't expecting you home for two more days. Your flight landed at 6:00pm and you were home by 7:00. He wasn't home when you walked in the door. "Perfect." you think to yourself. You grab a quick shower and look through your lingerie to pick out something to take his breath away. You select the one you know is his favorite. It's a dark purple two piece with very skimpy shorts and a camisole bordered in lace. You gather up as many candles from around the house as you can find and place them around the bedroom. Standing in the middle of the room you survey your work. It looks beautiful.

Now it's time to make you look beautiful. You go over to your vanity and sit down. Your hair is dark brown and falls in gentle waves to the middle of your back. You decide to put your hair up. Sean loves your neck so giving him free access to it is bound to make him crazy! Your face has a very natural beauty so you never wear much makeup. Just a little mascara and lip gloss. You stare at yourself in the mirror. When was the last time you had looked this happy? It had been awhile. You had some horrible experiences in relationship, but that seemed to be over. Sean was everything you ever wanted. Manly and rugged in his looks and very sweet to you. You heart seemed to skip a beat whenever he walked into the room. Life finally seemed to be where you wanted it. You had a good job and a nice house. Things were finally perfect.

You lay down on the bed to wait for Sean to come in. After a little while you hear the front door open. Your heart races and your breathless with anticipation. Then you hear something that makes you listen closely. A thump from the hallway and a mumbled oath, a small giggle. You wonder if maybe he's been drinking. Another thump, this time against the door. You sit up sprawling sexily on the bed. The door opens and in stumbles Sean wrapped up in an embrace with another woman.

You can't breathe and are in denial about what you are seeing. Your voice seems frozen in your throat. Your heart seems to stop. They stumble toward the bed and finally your senses seem to kick and you jump off the bed! Your voice comes out in a croak.

"What the f*ck is going on?" you demand.

They were almost to the bed and Sean whips around with a stunned look on his face. Pushing the girl away so hard she falls to floor with a yelp. That's when you realize who she is. The pain is sharp and swift.

"Rebekah" you whisper in a trembling voice. You stare at the two of them. Was this really happening? Rebekah looks at you with an expression on her face that you had never seen before. Anger and maliciousness are apparent in her eyes. Sean mouth is agape in horror.

"Why are you doing this?" you ask.

"Baby, it's not what you think." Sean says quickly. He seems to have regained control over himself.

"Oh it's not?" you shoot back scathingly. Now the anger is rising in you and you can barely keep yourself from not hitting both of them. "What exactly is it then?"

"She came on to me honey, I swear." Sean says with hope in his voice.

"You mean to tell me that you had no choice!" you yell. Striding toward the closet you pull out your robe. You now feel very exposed in you tiny little outfit.

"I'm weak baby I'm couldn't help it!" He says.

"Weak!" you scream. "That's your excuse? Weak can be used to describe myself when it comes to KFC, but you cannot use it here!" You turn your anger towards Rebekah.

"Why?" you ask simply.

She looks at you and grins. "Why?" she asks. "Because you stole him from me!"

"What?" you say in a surprised tone. What in the hell was she talking about?

"I liked him first!" She says hysterically. You hadn't known this. How could you? She never said anything and you had talked to her about him several times.

"That's why I was introducing him to you!" She replies hotly. "To see what you thought of him and if I should make a go of it."

"How was I supposed to know that?" you reply. "You were a good friend. I would've thought you'd say something."

Sean walks up to you and tries to grab your arms. "Don't touch me!" you say harshly. He drops his hand and says "See, she was doing it on purpose."

"So what!" you cry. "Just because she hit on you doesn't mean you had to respond!" Reality seems to kick in all of a sudden and you pull yourself together.

"Get out!" you say quietly. Sean looks at you hopelessly. "Sweetie please." He whispers.

"Get out!" You say louder. You march into the foyer and pull open the front door.

"Get out!" you finally scream.

Rebekah saunters into the foyer and gives you a scathing look as she walks out the door. Sean comes up to you slowly. He looks like he's going to say something.

"Your about two seconds away from being kicked in the nuts." You say coldly. "Please leave!"

He leaves glancing at you as he walks out the door. You slam the door closed and lock it. Turning around you take deep gulping breaths and lean your back against the door. Your composure falls apart as you slide, sobbing down to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

You remember all of it like it was yesterday. In actuality it had been an entire week since that night. At first, you refused to even answer the phone when Sean called. You finally answered after his 15th call on the 3rd day.

"What?" you say when you pick up aggravation evident in your voice.

"Please listen to me babe." Are the first words that come out of his mouth.

"There's nothing you can say Sean. I don't want to hear any of it. I loved you and you cheated on me with my friend of all people. I can't forgive you for that. We're through." You say flatly.

Now you are on your way to the park because Sean was coming by to get his things and you just couldn't see him. You had told him to leave his keys on the counter. Not that it mattered you were changing the locks anyway. You're not stupid.

You sigh. This has been a very long week and you wondered when you would start to feel better. Right now all you felt was raw. Your emotions were hanging on by a thread. Hopefully this walk will do you some good. You hadn't been out of the house since it happened. You took some time off work.

Entering the park you scan around for an empty bench. There was one near the park. You love to sit at the park and listen to the children play. Walking slowly across the park you glance around. There are quite a few people here today. Reaching the bench you sit down and pull your book out of your bag. You can hear the kids playing and laughing. This relaxes you and for the first time in days you feel yourself smiling slightly. The laughter of children is beautiful to you.

You focus you attention on your book. It pulls you in and you sense little else for awhile. It's not until one of the children squeals loudly and you look up. One of the boys is chasing a girl with some sort of insect and she was yelling loudly. You chuckle softly to yourself.

"They're cute, aren't they?" A voice on your left asks.

You glance up. There is a man standing next to the bench. Your gaze travels up from his legs up to his face. He's tall and thin and wearing blue jeans, a black leather jacket and a red ball cap. The cap is pulled down low over his brow shielding his eyes from your view. The one thing you can tell is that his jeans fit him _extremely _well.

"Yes, they are." You reply laughing.

"Is it ok if I sit?" He asks in a soft voice.

"Sure." You say. Something stirs in the back of your kind. Why does his voice sound so familiar? Shaking your head you dismiss the thought.

"Something wrong?" the man asks his voice amused.

"No.", you respond. "It's nothing. Just for a second your voice seemed so familiar."

Chuckling he replies, "I get that a lot."

You both fall silent. You keep glancing at his profile. His nose is slim and slightly upturned at the end. His lips were full and his tongue darts out to lick his lips. He glances over and catches you looking at him. His eyes find yours and you can finally see that they are blue. He's gorgeous. There's something about his face that gives you a sense of déjà vu. You know you have never met this man before. You look down at you book.

"What are you reading?" He inquires curiously.

Feeling embarrassed you hold up the book. There is a surprised look on his face.

"Harry Potter?" He says questioningly raising his eyebrows.

"Hey there not just for kids!" you say defensively. "They're very good books!" You can feel you cheeks heating up.

"I know." He says giggling. "I've read them all too."

You try to look offended, but his smile is so cute and playful that you can't help but laugh. "That's not fair."

Silence falls again. Sneaking a quick peek at him you see he is watching the kids with a wistful expression on his face.

"It looks like you want to join them."

He looks at you and you see his cheeks are red. "I do." He admits smiling ruefully.

Gazing back and forth between the playground and him a thought comes to you and it's irresistible.

"Let's go then." You say, standing up and holding out your hand.

He looks surprised. "Seriously?" he says and you can hear the hope in his voice.

"Seriously," you say. "Come on!"

He grabs your hand and it engulfs yours. His hands are gigantic! You pull him to his feet and both of you laugh a little recklessly!

Running to the park you yell to the children "Who wants to play tag?" All of the children want to play and soon you're running around having the time of your life. After a little while you are completely out of breath. You realize that playing is hard work. How do these kids make it seem so effortless? You remember that you used to play like this for _hours._

Eventually you can't do anymore and you collapse on the grass. Lying on your back gasping and laughing. You realize that this is the most fun you have had in a long time. You're breathing finally returns to normal and looking over you see him laying a couple of feet away from you, also on his back. He's face is flushed and sweaty. Wow, he looks good like that you think to yourself.

"That was so much fun!" he says laughing.

"It was fun!" you agree.

"So do you have a name?" you ask?

He hesitates for a moment "Mike" he says and holds out his hand and says in a formal sounding voice "It's very nice to meet you."

He's very charming and attractive and you like him. You shake his extended out hand. "Same here." You reply.

"What about you?" he asks.

"What about me?" you reply laughing.

"A name?" he says bemusedly.

"Oh that!" you reply embarrassed. You tell him your name. He glances at his watch and winces. "I have to go," he says apologetically. "I have a plane to catch in a couple hours."

"Work or pleasure?" you ask.

"Work unfortunately." He says.

"Well it was nice to meet you." You say holding out your hand. He takes it and you almost can't control the involuntary shiver that courses through you. He looks at you quizzically.

"You too." He replies. He gets up and you do too. Brushing off your backside.

He looks at you and seems like he wants to say something but doesn't. "Well bye." he says quickly and starts to walk away. You start to walk back to the bench. You glance back and realize that he has stopped and is watching you. You smile and wave good bye to him and he suddenly starts walking back to you. Your breathing falters and your heart rate speeds up. What is he doing? About 10 feet away from you he says "Listen can I have your number?" You can hear the uncertainty in his voice.

You try to keep your voice normal when inside you jumping and screaming. Instead you just nod. He feels in his pockets. "I don't have a pen or paper." He says ruefully.

You giggle. "I think I have something in my bag". You reach into you purse and pull out a pen and a business card. You write your cell phone number on the back and hand it to him. He smiles and suddenly his lips are on your cheek. His smell reaches you and you almost gasp. He smells like sunlight and a hint of something you can't quite describe. Whatever it is its very seductive. His lips are soft as he kisses your cheek.

"I'll call you." He says and walks away.

"Bye!" you call after him and he turns and waves.

You go back to your book and find you can't focus on it. Your mind keeps drifting. Will he call? Probably not you think. How many times have you heard that line? You try to go back to your book and finally give up. Sean should be gone by now and you would love some food and a nap. You feel emotionally exhausted.

After a late lunch of a ham sandwich and yogurt, you crawl into your bed and fall asleep. You awake a couple of hours later and look over at your bedside clock. It's right around six and it's just beginning to get a little darker outside. You stretch and your body feels sore. A bath would be heavenly. You head to the bathroom and start filling the tub. You look through your collection of bubble baths. You decide on Gardenia scented bubble bath. Steam and the smell of Gardenias soon fill the bathroom. You remove your clothes and climb into the tub. Sighing you sink down in the hot water and lean your head back. You have no idea how long you relax like this. Suddenly the silence it shattered by the shrill ringing of the phone.

Groaning with frustration you reach over and pick up your cordless phone from the table by the bath tub. "Hello," you say your voice husky with relaxation.

The person on the other end hesitates, and then says "Am I bothering you? It's Mike from this afternoon."

Your eyes snap open and you sit up clearing your throat. "No, you're not bothering me," you say quickly

"Are you sure?" He asks, "It sounded like you were busy." His voice trails off

"I'm sure. I was just, well, actually I'm taking a bath at the moment." You say in an embarrassed tone.

He inhales sharply and you wonder what his is thinking. "Sorry." He says in a lower voice. "I'll call you back."

"That's probably a good idea." You say laughter in your voice and you can almost hear the smile when he talks.

"Five minutes?" He says questioningly.

"Fine." You reply.

"OK bye."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you ready to talk now?" He asks amused.

"Yep." You reply.

"I had fun earlier today." He says.

"So did I," you agree "The most fun I have had in awhile."

"How was your flight?" you inquire.

"It was ok," he said. "Bad Food."

You chuckle, "Airline food is the worst! Where was your flight too?"

"Oh, um, New York. It's only for a couple days." He says. "I was hoping that you could come over for dinner when I get back."

"I'd love to!" You say hoping that you don't sound desperate.

"Great, I'll be back on Friday afternoon. So how about Friday evening?" He asks. "Say 8 o'clock?"

"Perfect." You reply.

"Ok see you then." Mike says. "Bye."

"Bye." You whisper.

His voice echoes in your head. God, what was it about that voice? She felt close to melting and just a little turned on listening to him speak. You knew you could happily sit and listen to him for hours. His voice was like a warm breeze caressing your skin. You shiver just thinking about it. Yet still in the back of your mind is this nagging notion that you have heard that voice before.

"Ridiculous!" You think to yourself.

For the first time in over a week you sleep all night and wake up in the morning feeling somewhat more like yourself instead of the zombie you had become. It's time to step back into the real world and start your life again. You had spent enough time wallowing and your boss at the Jeffersonian was getting a little testy about your absence. Although he could hardly complain you had not taken a sick day or a vacation day since you started working there three years ago. You loved your job though. Ancient Artifact acquisition was something that was perfect for you. Examining, investigating and cataloging all artifacts that came into the Jeffersonian were thrilling! You had never tied yourself to a time era or geographically place. You loved it all! So this was exactly right for you!

It was a long day. 15 artifacts had needed to be cataloged today. One piece in particular drove you mad today. You finally figured out after hours of research that it was 13th century Japanese. A Jomon period vessel from 3000-2000bc. You had known it was Japanese in origin, but you had a hell of a time discovering the period.

Deciding that you are not in the mood to cook tonight; you run by KFC after work. Its 8 o'clock by the time you get home. After a half hour of eating way too much, especially the cole slaw your sluggish brain thinks it might be a good idea to make it an early night. Besides that means Friday will come quicker. You can't wait until the following evening!

You put on your nightgown and climb into bed. You sigh as you sink into the bed. You're exhausted but you love it. You're just about to fall asleep when the phone rings. Reaching blindly in the dark you grope for the phone. Finally getting hold of it you bring it up to your ear.

"Hello." You mumble sleepily.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" says that voice and it's apologetic.

The voice permeates you sleep fogged brain and your eyes fly open.

"Um, no, well yes, you did, but it's ok." You say.

"I'll let you go back to sleep then. I'm sorry for waking you." He says awkwardly.

"No!" You say quickly. "Really it's ok."

"Are you sure?" He asks?

"Of course," You respond.

"How come you're asleep so early? Isn't it only 9:30 in California?" He asks.

"I had a long day at work today an since I'm really looking forward to tomorrow evening I figured the best thing to do was just to go bed." You say honestly.

He chuckles lowly and you feel a swooping in your belly. That has to be the sexiest thing you had ever heard.

"Are we looking forward to dinner tomorrow?" He asks teasingly.

"What if I am?" you respond in equal.

"I would have to say that's a good thing because I'm looking forward to it too." He says and you can hear the slight quiver in his voice. Is he embarrassed to say that? It's sweet and cute and it intrigues you makes you wonder. You want to know more about him.

He changes the subject, "You said you had a long day at work so I was wondering what you do for a living?"

You have to admit you love it when people ask you what you do for a living. You love the awed look you get when you tell people where you work and what you do. Plus you love talking about your job!

"I work at the Jeffersonian institute. I work in the acquisition department indentifying and catalog ancient artifacts." You try hard not too sound _too_ proud.

"Wow! Really? I love ancient history!"

And this is the point it truly starts...that initial connection. You talk for hours about ancient history and everything under the sun! He's very smart and you love the way he speaks. Very few people can handle you in lengthy conversation. They get lost and eventually have no idea what you're talking about. They just smile and nod like they really understand what you're saying and you end up doing most of the talking.

He never gets lost. Part way through the conversation you ask him "Ok now I have to know what you do for living?"

He hesitates, "Uh, well, I I'm in music."

"Oh really? Like teaching music or playing music?" You ask.

"Well playing I guess," He says chuckling a bit. "But I teach a little too. I teach music classes for some underprivileged children."

"Wow! That's very commendable." You say.

"Well I love children and music is being cut from a lot of schools. Especially the inner city schools." His voice has an edge of sadness to it. This affects him.

Your eyes happen to zero in on your alarm clock and you realize that it is now 1:30 in the morning! You had been on the phone for four hours! You can't stop the gasp that escapes you.

"What is it?" he asks you.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" you ask, laughter ringing in your voice.

"What? No I don't, why?" he asks suspiciously.

"It's 1:30 in the morning here. Doesn't that make it like 4:30 in the morning in New York?" you ask.

"Are you serious?" he replies. "Hold on." He comes back in a few seconds and says "Wow, I didn't think that we were on the phone that long."

"Neither did I." you laugh.

"Well I should probably get some sleep. I have to be up fairly early." He says ruefully.

"Did I keep you up?" you as embarrassed. Did you talk too much?

"Not at all," He responds. "I had a great time talking to you. I'll call you tomorrow to tell you how to get to my apartment. What time do you get off work?"

"I'm only working a half day tomorrow." You answer. "I have some shopping to do. So about 12:30pm. I should be done shopping by late afternoon. So why don't you call me about 3:30, I should be home by then."

"Ok, well I'm really looking forward to seeing you tomorrow." He says quietly.

"Me too," you respond in kind.

"Sweet dreams." He whispers.

"You too." You whisper back. "Good night."

"Sleep well." He says.

You place the phone back in its charger and lean back against the pillows. What an amazing and charismatic man! One of the things you craved was a man who could actually _talk _to you. Most of the men you had dealt with had a tendency to think of you as a know-it-all. Your eagerness about the following evening increasing even more. Your thoughts wander towards the all time important question about Friday evening.

What in the hell are you going to wear?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks you to everyone who is reading and reviewing! Reviews are like crack to us author's! We are addicted to them! So please review away!

**Chapter 4**

Work on Friday seemed to drag on forever. Your intern Alex joked a couple of times about what could be so important to distract you this much. You were a bundle of nerves and excitement. You can't remember the last time anyone made you feel this giddy! When 12:30 finally arrived you got out of there as quickly as you could lest someone delay you from procuring the perfect dress. Your shopping excursion had been extremely fruitful! You look over at the dress hanging on the closet door. It's perfect! You hope he likes red! It's one of your favorite colors.

Your thoughts turn the Mike's phone call earlier that afternoon. You had just got home from work and had yet to leave to go shopping. When you picked up the phone you heard _that_ voice again.

"Hey there!" Mike says.

"Hey there yourself!" You say playfully.

"I just got back home and wanted to give you my address of my apartment and directions if you need them." He says.

You don't need directions though; you know the area that he lives in. You had lived in Los Olivos most of your life. You talk for a few minutes about day to day things.

"So, I'm looking forward to tonight," He says softly.

"Me too." You say just as softly.

"See you then." Mike says.

"Yep, bye," You reply.

So now it's 6pm and you are standing in your room in your bra and panties trying to figure out what to do with your hair. Up or down? After many agonizing moments you decide on up. Using several bobby pins you secure you hair in a mass of curls. Making sure a couple of tendrils frame your face. You had done your make up after getting out of the shower. You grab the dress of the closet door and slide it off the hanger. You step into it and pull it up your body! It's silky and feels wonderful! You sit down on the bed and place your feet in black strappy heels. Looking through your jewelry box you select and silver bracelet and silver earrings with little rubies in them. You check yourself over critically in your full length mirror. Not too bad it you do say so yourself.

Grabbing you small black purse and your car keys you take a deep breath. Well here's goes nothing! You walk out of your apartment building and a couple of guys whistle at you from across the street! You give them a cheeky wave and get into your car.

The drive to his apartment is about 20 minutes so you start to flip through the radio stations to find a good song to listen to. You stop on a radio station that is playing "In the Closet" Michael Jackson's new song and you sing along. When the song ends the radio host comes back on and says "Speaking of Michael Jackson he was just in New York for a charity event for the Juvenile Diabetes foundation. Jackson is almost as well known for his charity work as he is for his music. He made a moving speech at the event and we have a clip of that." A wave of thankfulness washes over you. Having been diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes as a small child you were all too aware of the hardships that it presented. Knowing that there were celebrities like Michael Jackson giving the charity the attention it deserved made you happy. Juvenile diabetes research holds a special place in your heart.

Suddenly an all too familiar voice fills the car "Good evening everyone. I just want to take a few minutes to say…", but you don't hear the words anymore. You stare at the radio as awareness slowly seeps into your brain.

"It can't be!" You say out loud. It's impossible! But it's also apparently true. There's no mistaking that voice and you can't believe that you didn't realize it before. That's why he seems so familiar! You've seen his face and heard his voice a thousand times over the years. Blue contacts and a baseball hat fooled you completely. Honestly though did you ever expect to meet Michael Jackson at your local park? No! You knew that Neverland Ranch was in Santa Ynez and had even driven past it several times, but you never expected this.

The evening suddenly takes on a whole new meaning. You have a date with Michael Jackson! You start to hyperventilate a little. Well if you weren't nervous before you definitely are now. Not that you're a huge groupie type of fan, but you are a fan of his. For years you have thought that he was the hottest man to walk the planet!

"What the hell am I going to do?" You wonder to yourself. Do you tell him that you figured it out? Do you wait for him to tell you? Will he be upset if he finds out that you knew and didn't say? You'll just have to figure it out as the evening progresses.

"Well this obviously isn't Neverland." You think to yourself when you pull up in front of the apartment building. You stare up at it for a few minutes trying to pull yourself together. You climb out of the car. It's now or never.

Minutes later you're knocking on his door. After a few seconds it swings open and he's standing there feet from you. He seems like he's about to say hello when he stops and his gaze travels up your body. His mouth forming an O he smiles at you. How did you miss that before? That amazing smile that you've seen in a million pictures.

"You look amazing!" He says somewhat breathlessly.

You find your voice does not want to work properly. "Thank you," You whisper. Your eyes travel to his face. He looks gorgeous even with blue contacts covering up those incredible brown eyes and what you are sure is a light brown wig in a short style covering his black curls. He's wearing black pants and of all things a red button down shirt! You can't help but giggle. He looks at you confused.

"What?" He asks suspiciously.

"We match," You say simply still chuckling.

He looks at you and then back at himself. "I guess we do. What can I say great minds think alike. Please come in."

You walk into the apartment and look around. It's small, but cozy. You realize that it's probably not a place he uses to often.

Michael places his hand on the small of your back and guides you into the living room. There's a love seat and a couple of cozy chairs. On the coffee table sits a bottle of red wine chilling in a bucket and two glasses. He gestures for you to sit down and you do gratefully. Your legs feel like Jell-O.

"Wine?" He asks.

"Please." You reply.

He pours the wine and hands you a glass. You take it with shaking hands. Michael does not fail to notice this.

"Are you ok?" He asks his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine." You say. "Just a little nervous." As you say this though your head swims with dizziness and you feel that all too familiar cold sweat break out all over you body. You set your glass down on the table and ask "Can I use your restroom?"

"Sure." He says eyeing you with worry. "It's down the hall first door on the right."

You stand up and head down the hallway. You make it into the bathroom and sit down on the side of the tub. You grab your purse and dig out you glucose meter and lancing device. You insert a test strip into the meter and poke your finger with the lancing device. Squeezing out a small drop of blood you hold it up to the test strip in the meter and a couple seconds later the meter beeps. Damn! Your blood sugar is 42. It's dangerously low. You dig in your purse for the glucose tablets that you always have with you for these situation, but there not in there. In your haste and excitement you forgot to put them in the purse you were using this evening. At this point you have no choice. You can't make it back out there like this.

"Mike!" You call out.

His voice sounds immediately from outside the door. "I'm here. Are you ok?"

"Do you have any soda or anything with sugar in it?" You ask and your voice is shaky as is the rest of your body. Your head swims with dizziness. You lean over placing your head in between your legs and breathing deeply. You don't want to pass out.

"Yeah, hold on." You hear his footsteps retreat and he's back in a matter of seconds. "Is it ok if I open the door?"

"Please," You say in a small voice.

The door opens and Michael walks in. when he sees the state you are in he immediately drops to his knees in front of you. "Jesus! What's wrong?"

You say nothing as you grab the soda out of his hand and start to drink it quickly. You drink about half of it without stopping. Michael notices your meter on the sink and picks it up. He looks at the screen and then looks at you.

"42? Your blood sugar is 42? That's really low. Are you ok?" His voice is filled with worry and concern.

"Not yet, but I should be in a little while. Once my blood sugar comes back up." You were still sitting on the side of the bathtub with your eyes closed to the dizziness.

"Do you want to lie down for a little while?" he asks.

"As soon as I can stand up without falling over." You say with a small laugh.

"How about this?" Michael asks and before you can question his meaning he is scooping you up into his arms and carrying you out of the bathroom and down the hallway. In your somewhat disoriented mind you marvel at his strength and how easily he carries you. Shouldering open a door he strides across the room and places you gently on the bed. You lie down and close your eyes.

"You didn't have to do that." You say, "But thank you."

"Well I couldn't very well leave you like that in the bathroom." He responds.

He sits down on the side of the bed and asks "Are you a diabetic?"

You open your eyes and look at him. "I am."

"Type 1 or Type 2?" He inquires.

"Type 1, I was diagnosed when I was 3. I'm surprised that you know there is a difference most people don't." You say honestly.

"I like to read about pretty much everything. So I've picked up a lot of stuff over the years. Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes. Do you think you'll be ok by then?" His voice is still edged with worry.

"I'm already starting to feel a bit better." The shaking was subsiding and the dizziness was starting to fade. "Can you bring me my glucose meter and stuff from the bathroom? I want to check and make sure that my blood sugar is coming back up.

"I'll be back in a sec." He says disappearing out the door.

You sit up and place your head in your hands. What a way to start eh evening. You almost passed out in his bathroom!

He returns carrying your purse and meter. He sits down on the edge of the bed and hands everything to you. He watches you poke your finger and winces.

"Doesn't that hurt?' He asks.

"You get used to it after so long." You say as you lay back down. He takes a hold of your hand and looks at your finger tips. His fingers glide softly over them. You know the tips of your finger are covered with little pinpricks. All you can do is stare at him while he looks over your fingers.

"It looks like they hurt," He says softly and then gently kisses each finger. You lips part as the air rushes out of your lungs.

"It doesn't," You whisper huskily.

He looks down at you and there is desire in his eyes and before you realize that he even moved he's kissing you.


End file.
